


Hope

by proudtobealuthor



Series: The Luthor-Danvers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobealuthor/pseuds/proudtobealuthor
Summary: Just a domestic morning with the Luthor-Danvers family...or is it?





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have listened to the entire Lover album while writing this. I know it's a little short, and I was gonna make it longer but this just felt right. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this.

Lena slowly opened her eyes to a bright light and groaned quietly as she rolled away from it, burying her head in her pillows and pulling the duvet over her head.

“No you don’t, sleepy head,” came a soft voice from the doorway.

Lena smiled softly but stayed firmly in her spot, refusing to come out from her comfortable cocoon. 

“Lena,” the voice from the doorway whined, dragging out the a in her name.

“No,” she called out stubbornly, “It’s nice and dark under here. Also very comfy.”

“Lena Keiran Luthor, come out right now or I will be forced to take drastic measures,” called the voice.

Lena giggled at that and stubbornly stayed quiet and curled up in her blanket when suddenly she felt a heavy weight flop down on top of her. The breath whooshed out of her, and she shoved the blanket away from her head and saw Kara hovering above her.

“Well that was just mean,” she stated with a pout on her face.

“I warned you,” Kara said with a teasing grin before pecking her lips and rolling out of bed, her feet hitting the floor, “Now up and at em, Mrs.Luthor-Danvers! We’ve got a big day ahead of us.”

“And why is that?” She asked, doing her signature eyebrow raise.

“It’s Saturday, and you know what that means,” Kara grinned as their bedroom door suddenly burst open and a tiny little girl ran inside and hopped up onto the bed.

“It’s Lazy Day,” crowed a little girl with bouncy blonde curls and bright green eyes.

“Why yes it is, isn’t it Munchkin?” Lena laughed as she pulled the six year old into her lap and peppered her little face with kisses as the little girl dissolved into giggles, wiggling wildly in her lap.

“Mama help! Mommy is giving me too many kisses,” she laughed loudly, “I’m suffocating in love!”

“Well if you don’t want them I’ll certainly take them,” Kara laughed as Lena grinned at her two favorite girls.

“See Lori, at least someone loves my kisses,” she teased as she leaned over and kissed Kara softly. Lori making little gagging noises in response to the display of affection.

Lena just laughed softly before letting Lori down and climbing out of bed, stretching with a bright smile. Lena could remember the days when she never thought this was possible. The days when she would work seven days a week and had no one. She could have never imagined any of this before a certain blonde reporter entered her life. She never thought she would have a wife, much less any children of her own.

Kara Danvers changed everything. The years of friendship that morphed into something more despite the looming secret Kara’s secret identity had cast over everything, but eventually everything was okay. It always was with them. No matter what happened they always worked it out. 

Eventually, they had gotten married and shortly after decided they wanted a child. They had considered adopting, but Lena wanted to give Kara something she never thought she would have: more Kryptonians. Lena had worked tirelessly to make that a reality and eventually developed the technology so they could have a child together, and that’s how Lori had come into being.

As soon as they knew that method worked, Lena had released the tech to the public to help other same sex couples have biological children together as well. It had seemed wrong to keep this medical miracle to themselves, so Lena had implemented the practice into a local hospital in National City. A few months later, the practice was nation-wide and within a year it was world wide. 

After that, everything just fell into place. Lena Luthor’s life was everything she had ever wanted. She had the love of her life, a beautiful daughter, and she was surrounded by people who loved her. Lena had the perfect life. She had hope.

“Come on Lena, I made breakfast,” Kara murmured as she picked up Lori and carried the little girl to the kitchen with her. 

Lena just smiled as she watched them go. Yeah, her life was definitely perfect. Or at least it was.

“Hope, end simulation,” she said and the world began to fade around her as she sat up in bed, removing the obsidian tech contacts and saw the dreary gray sky outside.

_ Good, it should be dreary,  _ she thought bitterly to herself,  _ the sun shouldn’t shine without her. _

Lena just sighed softly and buried her head into her hands and sniffled quietly, wiping the tears out of her eyes as a soft knock sounded on her bedroom door.

“Come on in, baby,” she called out as she tried to compose herself.

“Mommy,” Lori said quietly as she walked in and climbed into the bed and settled herself next to Lena and curled into her, “I miss mama.”

“I know, baby. I miss her too,” she whispered as a tear dripped down her cheek, the news playing in the background on the TV.

_ “Today marks the one year anniversary of the death of Supergirl.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think. I'm also gonna make this a series and any further installations will be prequels of this and show their life before this.


End file.
